mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mausu Promotion
Mausu Promotion (株式会社 マウスプロモーション Kabushiki-gaisha Mausu Puromōshon), formerly known as Ezaki Productions, is a Japanese talent management agency representing a number of prolific voice actors. Voice actors currently affiliated with Mausu * Yousuke Akimoto * Kana Akutsu * Kazuhiro Anzai * Daisuke Egawa * Daisuke Endou * Katsuyo Endou * Shinya Fukumatsu * Nozomi Furuki * Kenji Hamada * Sawako Hata * Yasuko Hatori * Kyoko Hikami * Kouji Hiwatari * Masayo Hosono * Takanobu Hozumi * Mitsuhiro Ichiki * Hiromi Igarashi * Atsushi Imaruoka * Yūki Inoue * Yuuichi Ishigami * Kentarō Itō * Ai Kakuma * Yoshiko Kamei * Mika Kanda * Kengo Kasai * Yuri Kato * Kengo Kawanishi * Ayumi Kida * Taira Kikumoto * Ryuuichi Kijima * Taku Kimura * Sachiko Kojima * Naoko Kouda * Marika Kouno * Risa Kubota * Tomoyo Kurosawa * Yasumichi Kushida * Naomi Kusumi * Aiko Kusumi * Yūki Kuwahara * Mari Maeda * Yuki Masuda * Takayuki Masuda * Shinobu Matsumoto * Chie Matsuura * Rei Matsuzaki * Kaori Mine * Ayano Miura * Shinichi Miyazawa * Takahiro Miwa * Takamasa Mogi * Junpei Morita * Nanako Mori * Satomi Moriya * Kazunori Morota * Michiyo Murase * Yousuke Naka * Toshihiro Nakamura * Sakura Nakamura * Yayoi Nakazawa * Makiko Nabei * Yui Nakajima * Nozomi Nishida * Hiromichi Ogami * Mitsuru Ogata * Momoko Ohara * Ayuru Ōhashi * Eimi Okada * Akemi Okamura * Tōru Ōkawa * Aya Okuhara * Shou Okumura * Kazumi Okushima * Yūko Ōno * Takeshi Onozuka * Jun Oosuka * Ikue Ōtani * Akio Ōtsuka * Manabu Sakamaki * Yuta Sato * Yuudai Satou * Yuri Satou * Eiji Sekiguchi * Tarusuke Shingaki * Yōko Sōmi * Keiko Sonoda * Osamu Sonoe * Erika Sudou * Hidenori Takahashi * Yūki Takada * Atsuko Tanaka * Takako Tanaka * Ikuko Tani * Asuka Tanii * Ayako Taneda * Masaki Terasoma * Takayuki Tochisaki * Ayumi Tsuji * Risa Tsubaki * Ayumi Tsuji * Kenshiou Usuki * Kenshiro Usuku * Megumi Yamato * Seiko Yoshida * Yukako Yoneyama * Yumiko Yamaguchi * Takahiro Yoshino Voice actors formerly affiliated with Mausu * Masahi Amenemori (attached with Aoni Production at the time of his death) * Noriko Aoki (attached with aptepro) * Matoko Aoki (attached with Kenyu Office) * Kiyomi Asai (attached with Dee Color) * Ruri Asano * Junji Chiba (deceased) * Ryuusaku Chidzawa (attached with aptepro) * Seijirou Choda * Daisuke Gori (died two years after being transferred at Aoni Production) * Junichi Goto * Hitomi Hase (on freelance now) * Mitsuaki Hoshino (attached with Arts Vision) * Yoshimasa Hosoya (on freelance now) * Atsushi Ii (attached with Arts Vision) * Kikuko Inoue (attached with Velvet as a narrator and Office Anemone as a voice actress) * Masako Inui * Akira Ishida (attached with Peerless Gerbera) * Makoto Ishii (attached with Remax) * Ayako Ito * Yasuo Iwata (deceased) * Ikkyuu Juku (attached with Kenyuu Office) * Kimitake Kakegawa * Shouto Kashii (attached with 81 Produce) * Yasuyuki Kase (attached with Office Osawa) * Masayuki Kato (deceased) * Masayuki Katou (attached with Ken Production) * Kentarou Kazawa * Yuuji Kishi (attached with CUBCE Inc.) * Koichi Kitamura (deceased) * Toomo Koizumi * Naoki Koshida (retired) * Takaya Kuroda (attached with AXL-One) * Toshiaki Kuwahara (attached with Across Entertainment) * Mitsuaki Madono (attached with Aoni Production) * Daisuke Matsuo (attached with Amuleto) * Ei Mochizuki (attached with Remax) * Toshiya Mori * Terumi Nakano * Rokuro Naya (deceased) * Tamio Ohki (deceased) * Keiji Okuda (attached with Theatre Echo) * Daisuke Ono (on freelance now) * Hideaki Ono (on freelance now) * Eri Oono (attached with Libertad) * Shuu Saitou * Shuuhei Sakaguchi (attached with Aksent) * Miyuki Sawashiro (attached with Aoni Production) * Saori Seto (on freelance now) * Soichiro Shibata (attached with Media Force) * Shunsuke Shima (deceased) * Toshitaka Shimizu (deceased) * Shuma Shiratori * Mami Shitara (attached with Production Ace) * Masakazu Suzuki (attached with Aksent) * Masayuki Tachibana * Akimitsu Takase (attached with Aksent) * Hideyuki Tanaka (attached with Aoni Production) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (attached with 81 Produce) * Satoru Tsugawa * Masaaki Tsukada (deceased) * Hiroyuki Tsuru * Yōji Ueda (attached with Amuleto) * Hideo Watanabe (attached with Libertad) * Shohei Yamaguchi * Ayano Yamamoto (attached with Amuleto) * Naoki Yanagi (attached with FreeMarch.inc) * Junkichi Yarita (deceased) * Hiroyuki Yokoo (attached with Production Baobab) Category:Japanese voice actor management companies